


1 M155 Y0U

by Code520



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: Love and time may crack the patience of Xiao Zhan when the distance makes him reestablish all he understood as his cannon of a relationship.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1 M155 Y0U

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any possible mistake, English is not my mother tongue.

His mind was losing sanity so quickly in a few seconds that even he was scared of his own actions. He couldn’t think anymore, he couldn’t stop already, he couldn’t control this horrible desire inside of him, drowning his last glimpse of consciousness, to wonder what he was doing having that man against the wall. He was trapped, half naked, his eyes asking him what was wrong, but his mouth remained still, only breathing heavily thanks to that long kiss they had just shared to prove they still owned each other. And that was better, no questions, no talk, nothing that could interrupt them. He just needed that man. The one who had messed up his whole life.

*****

His hand played with the TV control remote, spinning it, but not being focused enough so it just kept falling on the sofa. His eyes checked the hour over and over again, instead of the show in the screen. His body sighed when he noticed once again he had arrived too early to that hotel room. He wanted to meet him so badly he had arrived like one hour before time and even if he only had to wait fifteen minutes more, those seemed eternal. The clock looked as being stuck and his impatience made the waiting longer and harder. He was a very patient person, but for some reason, that day he couldn’t control himself. Aside of patient, he had always liked to have his space, to have freedom in a relationship. However, since he appeared, he forgot the meaning of that. The need in him made him forget all of that as fast as he speed of light and he was barely able to remember he had ever thought like that now. And it all exactly the same day when they decided to try it. To be more than friends. To be more important. To be what he considered as couple, but what he never really understood its meaning until he met him.

Hence, he let his torso fell over the sofa, hugging the pillow to be able to handle his desire to grab his phone and write him again how long he would take to arrive. How longer he needed to wait. How long it was until he would be able to be by his side and forget about his life outside again. It looked endless and that pressure in his chest was starting to be unbearable. He needed to see him. He needed to kiss him. He needed to feel his warmth after two whole weeks apart because of their jobs. If that didn’t happen soon, he doubted he wouldn’t become mad. That was why, when he heard a click on the electronic door that meant it was being opened by the only person who could have another key, he stood up as fast as a lightning to reach the hallway where that tall man was removing his shoes and leaving his stuff over a small crystal table there. Once their eyes met, that man smiled at him warmly with tired eyes from overworking as always, and slowly, a sense of relief grew up inside of his chest.

Without doubting it, he walked fast to surround his shoulders with his two arms and hide his face on his neck, smelling that perfume he always wore when he was going to meet him. His hand brushed his treated hair before feeling two arms returning the hug around his waist. His back was rubbed softly as he felt a soft kiss on his shoulder. Then, some low words echoed in the room. “Zhan-ge, what's wrong?” he could sense his breathing on his neck and a sudden heat crossed his body as electricity. So right after, he broke the hug to raise his chin with his index finger and kiss those fleshy lips, letting him suck his lower one where his favourite mole was. He did it gladly, enjoying their first kiss in weeks without a single complain, making it last as much as their breaths allowed them. But that didn’t stop him from asking for second time. “You’re weird, what-” however, his words were cut off when he was pressed against the wall.

“Yibo... Just...” his mind was a mess at that moment. All the feelings gathered in two weeks were exploding at that moment inside of him so he had even forgotten how to speak in front of him. He just wanted to kiss him until being breathless. And he did. His lips moved without a single rest, feeling how Yibo's moved at his pace too and allowed his tongue to get inside of his mouth, receiving it with his. Both played as their hands started to dance through their bodies. Xiao Zhan's hands got inside his sweater to feel his hot skin finally and attract him against his body even more, while Yibo was only rubbing his pectorals, shoulders and neck with his. After, they titled their heads so their lips would fit better to make that sense of lack of control grow up in a few minutes they kept in that hallway devouring each other without barely any stop.

Until Yibo pushed him backwards from his torso slightly to give them a chance to look at each other's eyes and finally understand what was happening inside of his boyfriend. However, it was the moment Xiao Zhan needed to grab the edge of his sweater and remove it without trouble. Then, when his eyes found that well shape on his abdominals, his fingertips rubbed one by one as his mouth went to taste his neck unashamedly. He couldn’t stop, even if Yibo's hands were still doing a bit of stength as signal that he wanted to talk and get an explanation, he wasn't able to separate and begin to talk. Because after all, when they spent so much time without seeing each other, the only thing they did was talking. Creating any subject to chat in those brief recesses. Calling each other when he missed his voice. That was why he wanted what he hadn't had in that time. That it was Yibo. His eyes, his smile, his hair, his body. That's all he needed instead of words.

“Before this, I should take a shower...” his voice started to sound affected, but he still dared to speak. Then, Xiao Zhan stopped to look at his brownish pupils. Their noses were barely touching, so he was able to feel his agitated breathing against his lips. There was no way he could stop now they were together again, so he didn’t mind about that and better searched for an idea to make him forget about everything else and focus on spending the whole night being a mess on the bed.

“You will need it after rather than now” he answered with low voice, provoking a reaction in Yibo, a good one. And even if his lost face became a dirty one, his poker expression remained, but then two hands began to attack back by removing the T-shirt he was wearing. Now, he was able to kiss him without limits, without the sense he was going to be stopped. So he went a step frowards to assure Yibo wouldn’t try any of his tricks to talk in the middle of it. That was why when his lower lip was bitten strongly and a small whine left his mouth, Yibo smirked satisfied and that made him release a bit of tension through a breatheless chuckle before kneeling on the floor and grab the edge of his trousers suddenly.

At the next second, Yibo's expression changed and helped him to open the zipper so the lower clothes were down as fast as possible. A half erected member appeared in front of the lascivious gaze Xiao Zhan had since he had seen him that night. Slowly, his hands rubbed his belly blatantly as his lips surrounded it gladly. He closed his eyes to fully enjoy his mouth being filled, feeling a marked vein against his tongue which he loved to lick. Meanwhile, his ears heard how Yibo gasped loudly already, followed by five fingers on his hair, keeping his head in that position. He was loving that, how easy it was for him. How easy convincing Yibo was to do whatever he wanted. How easy finding his weak face was. How easy making him whine was. Xiao Zhan was already filled with pleasure just for being able to feel how his partner could become as insane as him when it was about meeting again after a long wait. So his head moved in a slow speed, wanting to find the most private side of him. Wanting to hear his suffering, wanting to feel his pleasure in his mouth, wanting to enjoy the body of that man, of the man he loved until being absolutely dry, tired and satisfied that night.

Hence he added his hands to increase the level of delight in him. He tried several times to get it all inside of his mouth, reaching his throat perfectly, but it had become so big he couldn’t without feeling breathless and having to stop to recover oxygen against it. Then, Xiao Zhan looked up, finding his gaze followed by reddish ears and cheeks, swollen lips and dark eyes. With that, he was sure he only had to continue a bit more playing with it, until indeed, Yibo's breath became harder and louder, his hands held his hair and one of his forearms so tightly and his hips started to move by themselves to find that acclaimed climax inside his mouth violently. Xiao Zhan closed his eyes when he felt that bitter flavour he loved and swallowed it gladly with a small smile.

Then, he stood up, searching for his expression, reaction and harsh words like crazy. His face looked shocked, still recovering from it. His reaction and comments were missing yet, so he provoked Yibo even more. “I swallowed it all even if it was too much” he licked one of his commissures and finally, it was when Wang Yibo woke up. First, he grabbed his hand, turning around to walk and drag him to the bed. He was thrown on the mattress, admiring how he removed his trousers too and sat over him to lower his head and ask against his lips.

“Have we started yet?” his voice was huskier and Xiao Zhan was so turned on he nodded, no feeling guilty at all. Just needing to reach the very last step as soon as possible because the beast inside of him had just awaken. Hence his hands grabbed his two buttocks to stroke them as Yibo was too busy sucking his neck being careful of not leaving a mark or he would have to hide it constantly not to be found out. Then, hastily one of his palms slapped his butt, a brief noise echoing in the walls and in their ears as much as the complain his boyfriend let get out. “Don’t do that” he warned Xiao Zhan as many other times, but Yibo never did something else, but saying that. So he did it again and now, he only moaned against his neck, but continued without a word. What was more, his hips started to be rubbed against him, provoking that Xiao Zhan gasped heavier, but still controlling that man on that bed. Another slap came and he felt how his partner got tense for a second before raising his head and kissed him needfully. It was filled with soft moans accompanied by the lustful sounds of their lips savouring each other restlessly.

“Go for the lube in my bag, Yibo...” Xiao Zhan said with a weak voice and then gulped, really needing to be inside of him as soon as possible. Then, his partner sat, staying still and making his impatience grow up again in seconds.

“Zhan-ge... You had thought about this, right?” Yibo spoke with faked innocent voice while his hands touched his stomach slowly. Hastily, he grabbed his both wrists and Xiao Zhan didn’t show a nice expression anymore.

“Go. For. It” he marked every work clearly to make him understand he wasn't going to wait any second more. However, Yibo liked the danger provoking him meant. So he smirked.

“I don't want" he pouted playing like a kid again and Xiao Zhan sat in front of him, showing his teeth to control his anger. Only then, his boyfriend stole a kiss from his lips while hugging his waist with an arm before standing up and walking naked out of the room. Now he was alone for a brief while, he sighed and lay down on the bed, wondering what he was doing. Wanting to see him so badly, wanting to be with him and spend a beautiful night together as a normal couple and the first thing he had done was attacking him until making love without even a proper greeting between them. That was why, when Yibo returned to the room, Xiao Zhan sat again to offer him his hand, what his partner held gladly and came back to be over his lap, facing him with odd eyes.

“Are you tired?” suddenly he asked with worried eyes after wondering if he was forcing himself to do that because he had insisted too much without any explanation. Instantly, Yibo raised his eyebrows in amusement. He shook his head and caressed his jaw with both hands before pressing his lips against his once again.

“I’m more tired of waiting” he replied with a sweet voice, what relieved him deeply. That was why without any word more, his back was pressed against the sheets again, having a hungry boy sucking small parts of his neck and torso, not wanting to stay still while finally two fingers got inside of him and rubbed his inward part gently. Then, the man over him seemed as losing all his strength and leaned his forehead on his shoulder when Xiao Zhan yearned to hear prematurely the low moans he was able to produce when it was him who touched his body like that. Maybe because of that, that night none of them handled it longer than usual and went straight to feel how they were able to become one when Yibo sat slowly over it, feeling how it broke him inside sweetly but painfully. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily as the man below observed how lucky he was for being able to watch such helpless expression in a person like Wang Yibo. His reddish cheeks were so cute he felt the need to rub his thighs softly until his partner decided to move at a low speed. His complains became louder, what made him be more aroused so he slapped once again his butt to make him move harder. And all he got was a loud whine followed by a tight space around him that made him sigh to calm the need on him to thrust him.

“Stop... That...” his words were repeated, but now with a breathless voice that sounded like a beg.

“Then, move properly” Xiao Zhan ordered, sounding like being affected by that too, so Yibo interwined the fingers of both hands with him to have a support and finally, his hips began a great rhythmic movement while arching his back unashamedly. His eyes enjoyed the whole sight and he tried to handle his instict, his beast inside. He really tried to stop himself and let Yibo move like this for a long while, admiring every detail his gaze could figure out. But he couldn’t. The need in him was stronger and his hands made him move his torso a bit forwards so Xiao Zhan would be able to began to thrust inside of him quicker. Suddenly, the whines became loud moans he was even realizing anyone was able to hear them if they continued being that evident. So he attracted him against his torso and kissed him while being way gentler with his moves. He calmed down, but still released sounds inside his mouth.

Then, he hugged him to roll on the bed and be over him in a second. Like that, being together was easier. His hips were raised by the help of his legs around his waist and also, he wrapped his arms around his neck to handle the pleasure inside of him created by hard thrusts made by a hungry man whose face was right in front of his. His moans were mixed by his gasps and their eyes could see perfectly each other's soul. None of them was shy enough to set their gazes aside, but none of them was brave enough to break that connection because they needed to feel everything until the very last second. That was why even if Yibo closed his eyes to focus on his partner's movements, Xiao Zhan brushed his hair before pressing his nose against his cheek and his forehead on his temple. His eyes were closed for a brief while to feel completely the electricity inside of him provoked by those thrusts that looked harsh, but actually he was being really gentle and passionate.

Everything on that bed was a mess, they were a mess, the sheets were a mess by Yibo's hand that grabbed them tightly, the ambient in that room was a mess filled with heat, sweat, loud gasps and lascivious breathings. That was why when Xiao Zhan suddenly sat on his toes while grabbing his partner's waist, his gaze admired how that man was only his and how he had to stain his body to show it. Hence his hips became ruder and faster, making Yibo be unable to handle that with proper face. And exactly because his expression was totally ruined by the pleasure in him, he couldn’t contain himself anymore and found that needed climax inside of him while ending up moaning almost as loud as the man below his body. Then, for a second, relief filled his body so he lay down over Yibo's torso to recover his breath. In the meantime, their hands continued rubbing their skins filled with sweat.

“So fast, what about me?” still Yibo had strength enough to tease him and search for more torture coming from his boyfriend. Not being too complicated, Xiao Zhan raised his head with an offended expression.

“You came before too” he replied with widened eyes, but still the man under him rubbed his hips against his belly as signal of wanting more.

“When am I satisfied?” no matter if his voice was a joking one, Xiao Zhan sat and without any explanation, word or second more, his hands helped him to turn around and face the mattress. He stretched his legs and lay down over him, thrusting inside again, but this time being way tighter because of that position. His whole torso was over his back and Yibo showed his neck when his mouth started to bite it along with the movements. Like this he was totally trapped because even his feet was keeping his knees open. He couldn’t escape; he doubted he would too, but he wanted to avoid more teasing, more of his tricks, because this boy was endless regarding disturbing him. So completely controlling him, his hand went to interwine his fingers with Yibo's as long as all he could do was grabbing the sheets while drowning his moans into the pillow.

In this way, the crashes between his hips and his butt sounded so wet and dirty that he went deeper when the strength was increased. Yibo became louder too, extremely louder by hitting his spot that badly and fast mercilessly, so not wanting him to end right after starting again, he stopped hastily to let him breathe and relax a few seconds. That was why he turned his head backwards to meet his lips and kiss needfully even if their bodies were in search of a great amount of oxygen yet. Nothing else mattered, only making that man remember who owned him was enough. Hence, after that brief stop, Xiao Zhan kneeled on the bed, dragging his partner also to be able to hug his whole body and attend that neck in the best way possible.

Yibo's hands only tried to hug back those forearms around his torso while resting his head on his shoulder to arch his back when soft thrusts appeared again inside of him. Slowly, he felt a part of his neck burning, how two lips were sucking too hard, and how he loved that feeling of ownership towards his boyfriend. However, that wasn't allowed between them; not on the neck. “If you leave a mark, I...”

“Everyone will know...” Xiao Zhan replied back with a serious voice. “And what?” he continued talking while moving harsher by the feelings inside of him. “Let them know, then...” his grip around his waist became tighter, indicating to Yibo he was getting anxious about that. Even Xiao Zhan was tired about having to hide, even he could be hurt by it. So Yibo just let him finally speak aloud the mess inside of his partner. “How much should I miss you to have the right to do this?” his words expressed the frustration inside his heart when usually he didn’t say a word about all of that. He never talked about it. It was always Yibo who went around carelessly exposing them and after it was Xiao Zhan who had to somehow fix it. So now that his partner was finally freeing his dark feelings too, he could only listen to understand. “I can't miss you more... It's impossible...” he whispered this as if it was the part who hurt him the most. Noticing how he was unable to control his thoughts, to control his mind, to control his feelings inside when they were far away and they couldn’t meet. He was completely frustrated how he didn’t want that space anymore. He was too used to have Yibo around him, to see him often, to hear his voice complaining for hours, to have a message or a brief moment to talk. He was too used already his space was Yibo's space too. Otherwise, he would miss him. He would die while missing him.

“’I’ve... missed you too...” suddenly, Yibo spoke up between gasps. Right after listening to those words, his whole body got tense and hugged him tighter. His movements became more needful, his feelings were completely taking over his mind, Yibo didn’t complain, he just enjoyed it even more when Xiao Zhan started to rub his crotch. It was sticky, showing how much he had held back in order to wait for him. What just made him feel his chest as if it was pressed until the verge of going to crack. So exactly when he gave his best to thrust him as deep as possible, Yibo turned his head to grab his hair with a hand and kiss him. As if they were speaking without words, as if they could understand each other just for the mere fact of existing, Xiao Zhan increased even more the speed, searching for that explosion of pleasure inside his boyfriend. His body surrounding him felt how he even trembled when that happened, how for a second he lost all the strength and he had to grab him tightly when for second time, he stained his insides as proof of who was the only one capable to tasting that man.

Right after, both lay down on the sheets, Xiao Zhan searching for his shoulder to lean his head on. Without hesitation, Yibo embraced him while rubbing two fingers through his arm softly. Only then, he dared to ask. “Are you okay?” it was a simple question. Probably, the simplest one. But somehow, it was what he needed to hear. Even if he wouldn’t answer to it, he needed to know at least one person would ask him that.

“Sometimes I need a sofa too” he pouted with a childish voice to remove tension in the ambient and listened to a chuckle, what made him smile too. Because he wanted to see his happy face to calm the sorrows in him, he looked up to find a sweet expression. A bit shy, he stretched his neck to peck those lips he loved that much and Yibo returned it gladly.

“After, it's me who's clingy” he complained with a malicious smirk and a hand hit his torso.

“Of course!” he sounded so offended, but in reality he was just amused by his comments. Then, for a second, world around them stopped when their gazes kept connected by that strong bond between their souls. Right after they reacted, both laughed and sat on the bed to clean their bodies not knowing why that still felt like the first day if more than a year had gone by already. Now, all the embarrassment they didn’t show on the bed was appearing now for a simple gaze. So as that always affected Xiao Zhan more, Yibo was who approached him to try and hug him.

“Tomorrow is my turn, do not forget it” he whispered into his ear, provoking another hit on his arm. Then, he saw how that happy boy got into the bathroom and all he could do there was sighing and smiling as a fool. He was unable to believe yet how that man had made him change so much in love. How he had destroyed his image of love to build it all up again in his own way just for him. So only they would share that vision of love.

“Xiao Zhan... Can you explain me why have you fallen in for him this much?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first bjyx smut. Thank anyone who reached the end for bearing it ♡.


End file.
